User talk:Sovash100
'Who am I ?' hi....I'ld say I'm back but there's too many people who are new...so hi. I draw. What I like -Science -Drawing -Goofing off -Watchin Anime - And having a great time! Leave comments down here Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:43, November 27, 2012 Sure. I'll be your friend ^^ Art progarms are "MS Paint and Corel Painter X" Those are my art progarms. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sovash! I am working on a male character. I was thinking, since hardly anyone else but your characters are living in Vexia, I thought I would help you :3 (due to the Roleplay You have made :3). So, this male character I'm working on will later on have his own page. I toke some basic ideas from the Sonic Furry doll maker, and now making my own ideas along with the basics on my own sketch book. Thought you might needed to know :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ I just need to name him and try to think of a species he is :3 Here's a picture of what he looks like. I really think he looks cool right now, but I don't know what species he is at all ^^; He has dark brown fur, muzzle is a tan color (as well as his arms and chest fur) Wings are black with dark red and the tail is dark red with black markings. So I know the colors (Beside the eyes ^^; I was thinking normal eyes would be purple and demon eyes would be gold.) Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) My request 01:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) Hello ther! :) I'll glady draw you your characters. which ones do you want me to draw for you? ~SonicKnucklesFan92 Aceblade12 (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC)sup bro My Adimin questions Hello! :D To answer your question about how to become an admin/chat moderator, here are the requirements that other admins are looking for in members that have potential to become a part of staff http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IvyTheHedgehog/Admin/Chatmod_Requirements As for the song change on the front page, thank you for suggesting this. The song of the week was more of a random change, a suggestion to spice the page up a bit (the old version was really messy, boring, buggy and ugly really) I really appreciate this new suggestion ^^. I'll add it up straight away Hopefully this makes things a bit more clearer. P.S. To make things easier for people press the signature button or type four LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) when you have finished your message. Just so people can click on your profile/talk page without having to search endlessly (maybe I'm exaggerating a bit there) for you ^^. Feel free to ask any other questions. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You people's request! You People! :) Novo:Ay Sovash.Is it okay that you can redraw Novo holding his Plasma Saber Mk II?And is it okay for you to redraw the quills to make em' more unique,please? So...you like to Draw...would you mind Drawing Neo? ok sure It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 22:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) you can adopt them but you only have 3 months to make the page. P.S.:can i see the pictures? It's kishin killing time x3 (talk) 00:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) can you also draw ion with his keyblade in his hand this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo Sovash,remember when you asked do you still owe me a request?Well,I said yesNovo The Hedgehog (talk) 00:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Novo The Hedgehog About Drawing Sly You can draw him as well as his dark form and ultimate form just be sure if you do both his dark form and ultimate form put red tentacles on his ultimate form YOU ARE BEING RECRUITED TO BE AN ADMIN ON A NEW WIKI TO REPLACE THIS ONE YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO ACCEPT, BUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT PLEASE SUPPORT THE CAUSE Statticat (talk) 21:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the Dark Storm vs Sam picture, great job ~ Sam237 sorry -_- sorry about that i did not know that the rp was ending soon -_- this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) about your new comic can ion be in the comic too, i looked at your comment on sam's character this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok you found me, but dont tell anyone, my dad watches what i do sometimes THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 22:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Quick question, why did you put the Varax request I did for you on the cartoon comics page? If you would like Varax in the comics I can draw her in cartoon version ~ Sam237 Oh ok :) ~ Sam237 A thanks I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure you can. The only reason why I'm where I am at right now is because I've been to many other roleplaying sites and gotten better at the styles/design of my characters and how they should act. Let's just say I take lots of practice on trying to do the actions on my own(not really physical... Cause it could go poorly.) But, I hope you get better as well. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sovash, I'm looking forward to your upcoming comic. Could I know when you plan to make a page for it? ~ Sam237 Awesome! I can't wait ^^ ~ Sam237 Hey Sovash. Just to let you know you have 13 more days to make the pages for the characters you adopted from me ~ Sam237 Request I could draw Hanna, but I don't know how long it will take. (I will do it eventually though, just when I have more time). Hello Sovash, I got a quick question. How fast can T.P run? In mph would be great ~ Sam237 Hey Sovash, just to let you know just incase you didn't for your comic, Sam's eyes are green ~ Sam237 Sure thing. I'll just need to update Rocket with some moves I was suppose to add a while ago ~ Sam237 So I've noticed Dark Ace's appearance has changed. Would you like me to edit his look in the cartoon comics page? ~ Sam237 Rights to use ~read~ For any future plans, I do give you rights to use Venus the Tiger/Leopard in your comic series, ect. Since she is kinda Thunder Punch's new lover. Just wanted ya to know .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ I plan to do couple pics of Venus and THunder Punch ^^ And no worries, you can't offend me very easily XD lest I am moody, and then I'll warn ya ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:42, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Your also allow to use Ebony, through I think Ebony be kinda hard to draw XD Normally it takes me some time to draw her to where she doesn't look weird .w. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Heh, agree. I had forgotten to give you rights to use Ruza when she was paired up with Fire Arm, so I thought it be best to let you know you could use them. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Right XD The only time I used your characters would be drawing pictures. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 04:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Ta Da~ Two pictures of Thunder Punch ♥ Venus~ I didn't go out of my way to detail them XD No problem ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll get around to drawing the two. Also, I don't think you've notice on my Request blog that I had finished the couple pictures you had asked a long time ago XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 22:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I love it, Sovash ^^ The colors and everything is spot on for Venus!Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 00:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Here is Ebony X Dark Storm XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea, that is very true ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I love it, again X3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah~ Thanks ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Malik Hey Malik I just want you to know that Me and Y-Tiger finished "True Loves Bond" just so you know ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 04:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Your Cousin' Hey man! Hiiii! Hi, it's SigmaAlphaThree thank you so much for the compliments on my page! ;u; I can draw Thudner Punch for you ;u; it'll give me some practice I would also love to be friends! ;u; thanks for everything, SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree XD I agree, no worry ^^ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 For your request, I was wondering if I can only draw one? I'm really busy atm and two would be kinda hard for me ^^; so is it ok if I draw just Mimi for you?SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A.T. 20:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know I won't do it again. A.T. 21:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks thats nice. OH, sorry. I've just been so busy ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 02:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Little Help Please ^^ Ey S100! It's me Hynoid. ^^ Say, can you please give me a link to where you downloaded your Paint.Net. I've been looking for that thing for months and it's been driving me plain mad. -_- Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 07:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, when I have time... I had to say no to one of Red's requests, so it would be a maybe... I haven't been in the drawing mood lately... Your Request has Been Completed Hello Sovash100. I have completed your request; I will post it in this section. Thank you for choosing me to do a reuqest for you! Oneheart 21:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Request is ready Hry your request is ready;gonna post it here :)! Thx for choosing me to do a request for you! I have a request hey can bolt be in vexia its my new character --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 02:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) well he is a hedgehog, and has and works for the vexian army, he also has electroknesis which is electric powers --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 19:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Did you want me to criticize your characters? About Baine:She said she's not on much since she's playing Skyrim..she will be offline for now No problem man.Say,wanna be friends or something? Sorry if its too late to ask.. I'm fine... Just been playing Skyrim most of the day, so I have no time to be on the wiki. Sorry about that. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello sir Sovash. I originally created my character quite a while ago. I don't really remember. The name is pretty much irrelevant right now (for the planet). I have no need of it. It was the first thing I came up with when I was prototyping my ideas. That was over a year ago now... As far as I'm concerned, the name belongs with you and your creations, as you will most likely be doing far more with this forum than I ever will/could. I am no artist, and am a rather poor story writer, so beyond simple story plot points and ideas, I am pretty much at a wall so to speak. Anyhow, best of luck with your characters and whatnot. (Vulcane the Vexian (talk) 21:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Sovash I was wondering if you were still continuing the Thunder Punch's Jungle Mayhem comic? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Request Hi my name is Anti-Max112211 you may already know me but I would like a request A.T. 13:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) here you go :O SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 19:49, February 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree the little cutie theroy?? sure, I can draw him for you x3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:23, March 4, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey... for the picture of Theroy did you want him in his older version or kid version? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request! Sorry it took so long ;A; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL the first time I didn't even add it... whoops. I need sleep -A- wait you play brawl we should be friends...to bad the wi fi ends may so.... Thesupernintendokid (talk) 03:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Am I not a friend? :( SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) Oh, sorry! We're doing a cleanup and I must've deleted the wrong page (I'm very tired) I can undelete it if you wish! Ivy is too lazy to make a fancy signature 23:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I've noticed your improvement, you're doing really well! :D I do all my stuff on Paint Tool SAI (you should get the trial if you haven't already, although the trial version doesn't support background-less .pngs) Although you definitely can do the same thing on FireAlpaca. :) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 16:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I have a requset can you draw Gavin the Mongoose in his fire upgraded form --feel the power of the kore kubes 00:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Request chain goin on... Hey, I got a request. Can you draw Rage the Hedgehog? You can use these pictures to help you draw them. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 21:09, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Rage Here you go. Messed up a bit, sorry Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hey, here's your request! Sorry it took a long time to finish, I was really busy... but it's done now :D I hope you like it. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm really really glad you like it! :) and thank you for letting me know! I'll be sure to visit those wikis a bit more often so I can still talk with you and stuff like that ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) girl with glasses walks by, dropping an invitation for a [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry battle tournament..] I'm ready at any time on the chat. Bracket --Sol sovash! please don't delete your pages!!!!!!!!! they are a mile marker for our fine wiki, and without them, some history would be lost!! also, i'm making a tribute video for your time on the wiki. electricCatfish (talk) 21:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC) good! because i don't want to see you leave just yet! i still need to finish your request, and i'm actually working on it now, a bazillion years later. :P oh, and thanks for calling me a good friend, even though i've been kind of lousy this last couple of months... XD **hugs you** electricCatfish (talk) 22:20, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back since your back, can you redraw Ion the Hedgehog, I rebooted him by the way --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) sure dude an art trade would be awesome!!! :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Come back to meh chat cuz --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 00:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Welp, I dunno. I guess I like this account ^ < ^! My user name is so.....Kawaii. My name is Kawaii~! 02:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :T ... --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 21:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC) On my chat I was waiting for you last night did you have to go to bed? --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 21:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok you ready to rp on my chat or you not going to? --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 21:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ok let me know if you decide to. Sure. It's fiiiiine. The main one on his page, right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ... how's my drawing of ion going? --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 23:53, February 25, 2015 (UTC) bruh bruh bruh bruh bruh HOW YOU BEEENNNN???? hush boy, tell no secrets. (talk) 15:16, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Your Request Is Finished! Thanks so much for requesting me; drawing him was so fun ^ o ^ ~" And about your second request, take as much time as you need for reference. I'll be open till the end of the month, I think. My name is Kawaii~! 03:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I think so? Did it show up somewhere? LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) OH MAH GAH THAT IS MINE SWEEEEET! … Is there any chance you could take a picture of it and put it on here? :"D I can't go to the comic store any time soon sob This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD THEY ACTUALLY DID IT! LOOOOL THANKS DUDE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sovash, I read some of your articles and they were pretty cool, but I was wondering if I could make a vexian character of my own? Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 14:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) hi buddy! hi buddy! how's it going? I was wondering how are you and i miss talking with ya! SonicKnucklesFan92 02:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Great job! It looks amazing, thanks! I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) a rp I am bored.. no one is on and I want to rp --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 04:09, June 13, 2015 (UTC) oh, i c u made art for mah ppl siggy, kufguh, and dash, but not art for meh tesla? i sad now. ~ alphonse k, i changed it ~ alphonse After so long I finally decided to make a certain 50 Year old Jackal veteran a vexian. (provided you're still okay with it.) Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 04:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Yo! Yea it's me SweeTea. :p I'm sorta back, probably won't make a page until anyone asks me thou lol --How have things been? (talk) 03:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC) 0_0 where did you come from well sovash its has been a while... how you been Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 03:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Aw, thanks >w< Silverknight01 (talk) 15:07, December 5, 2016 (UTC)